Endonuclease-based systems have rapidly become significant gene editing tools in biomedical research, with their application for gene disruption and/or gene targeting demonstrated in a variety of cultured cell and model organism systems.
Endonuclease-based systems for gene editing allow scientists to edit genomes with unprecedented precision, efficiency, and flexibility. Examples of endonuclease-based approaches for gene editing include systems comprising, without limitations, zinc finger nucleases (ZFNs), TAL effector nucleases (TALENs), meganucleases (such as MegaTALs), and CRISPR/Cas9.